


The Stars Shine Brighter In Your Eyes

by bluejay697



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Lime, Abusive Relationships, Abusive Yellow, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, And character death, Angst, But it's Yellow so it's ok, Colorblind Character, Lime and Yellow are Imposters, Lime is a Precious Bean, Lime is colorblind, Multi, No Rape/Non-con, Nonbinary Character, Purple Goes by Violet or Vi, Trans Female Character, Violet is Trans, Will Have Explicit Sexual Content, Xenophilia, Yellow Needs to Die, blue is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay697/pseuds/bluejay697
Summary: Everyone aboard the Skeld was pretty sure that Yellow was an Imposter. She was aggressive, ill-tempered, controlling, she even looked and sounded like an Imposter! All of the signs led to it, except for two key details:1) Imposters prefer to start killing ASAP, and so far no one has died, so there might not be any Imposters2) Yellow is dating LimeAnd everyone's pretty sure that sweet, innocent Lime's a crewmate. So once everyone sees how Lime and Yellow interact, they come to the same conclusion: Yellow is abusing Lime.Well, they're at least partially right.
Relationships: Eventual Lime/All Crewmates (Polyamory), Lime/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. Meeting the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire fic takes place from only the crewmates' POVs, so you readers, like the crewmates, will be left in the dark for a while. If you want me to post a separate fic on this fic's lore and alien biology, let me know and I'll gladly post it!

“Welcome aboard the Skeld!”

Black rolled his eyes from behind his visor, tuning out the captain’s speech. They were all the same standard speech that captains were required to give before the ship officially took off. ‘Glad to have you as part of the crew, make sure you do your tasks, and don’t get nervous about the looming threat of the people around you potentially turning on you at a moment’s notice!’ Black had heard it so many times he could’ve given the speech himself if he wanted to. This was his 8th mission, which was extraordinarily high. Especially since he had only been doing this for 5 years, and MIRA required a mandatory 6-month break between missions. Missions were _supposed_ to last several years, but most didn’t because of Imposters.

He frowned at the thought. MIRA had desperately tried to cover up the aliens commonly known as ‘Imposters,’ and they’d done a pretty damn good job at it too. Nearly 30% of all missions reported the shape-shifting creatures attempting to take over and kill the entire crew, yet most crewmates were clueless about what they were and how to spot them. Black was pretty damn good at spotting Imposters at this point. It was a talent one normally picks up after surviving 7 different Imposter attacks.

Black scanned the room, observing the people around him. He felt slightly guilty about judging these people before he’d even talked to them, but he needed to keep his eyes peeled so he knew who to look out for when bodies potentially popped up. Luckily for Black, all crewmates were required to submit information about themselves, so he knew a lot about them without needing to actually talk to them.

His gaze drifted up to the only one currently standing. Red, captain of the Skeld. Male, 29 years old (that made Black frown even more. Red was their captain and the oldest crewmate, 2 years older than Black, but he wasn’t even 30 yet. MIRA was hiring people younger and younger these days). Authoritative yet kind. He had distributed the tasks evenly amongst the crewmates, including himself. Very open and accepting, low chances of being an Imposter.

The person sitting near Red’s left was watching the rest of the crew instead of the captain. Violet, second in command. Female, also 29, a few months younger than Red. Kind and attentive, known for taking younger crewmates under her wing. Good friends with the captain, most likely not an Imposter.

Black’s attention shifted to the two mechanical engineers. Brown, male and 26. Very laid back and relaxed, though he knows when to buckle down and act serious. Black has personally been on missions with Brown before, and he can safely say he’s not an Imposter. Blue, nonbinary and 25. Black had heard rumors about them having a love for gossip. Most likely not an Imposter, but most likely to point fingers around. He would have to keep a close eye on them. Black was the ship’s electrical engineer, and if an Imposter decided to cut the lights, he knew where Blue would immediately point.

The person next to Blue was bouncing her leg, but it looked to be more out of pent up excitement than boredom or nervousness. Pink, female and 22. The youngest member on the team, and one of the resident scientists. Fast-paced and easily excitable. Was very high on the potential Imposter list, mainly because this was her first mission so there was no record of her in the system. Seemed like someone that would follow the majority vote rather than forming her own opinions. Even if she wasn’t an imposter, Black would definitely need to keep an eye on her.

Black turned to look at the only crewmate besides Violet (and obviously Black) who wasn’t listening to Red’s speech. White, male and 28. The resident doctor was currently reading from his tablet, most likely examining the crewmates’ medical files. He was good friends with both the captain and second in command, and also highly unlikely to be an imposter. His assistant followed Red’s speech with rapt attention. Green, female and 25. This was technically her second mission, but her first one was canceled halfway through due to a miscount of supplies. Like Pink, there was very little information on her, placing her on Black’s potential Imposter list.

Sitting near the back of the room but still in front of Black- he’d specifically got here early so he could sit in the very back of the room- was the person at the very top of Black’s potential Imposter list. Yellow, female and 27. No previous missions, and a sketchy file to boot. Very aggressive, built like an Imposter (tall and well-built, larger than the average human), didn’t have a specific job in her file, and refused to share any personal information about herself. Everything about her screamed Imposter, and there were only 2 reasons as to why Black didn’t immediately vote her into the airlock. The first reason was that nobody had died yet, so technically there could be no Imposter. The second reason was sitting next to her.

Lime, male and 23. Smallest crewmate, and younger than most. Shy and reserved, but also friendly and helpful. No previous missions, but there were no obvious gaps in his file. He was also a scientist along with Pink. Everything about him convinced Black that he was a crewmate. His appearance and behavior went against everything that Black knew about Imposters.

And according to his file, Lime was dating Yellow.

Now, that wasn’t exactly a bad thing. They were well into the 22nd century, and relationships that used to be oppressed, such as homosexual, polyamorous, and coworker relationships, weren’t nearly as frowned upon. It wasn’t uncommon for crewmates to hook up, in committed relationships or no-strings-attached, throughout their missions together (it was highly discouraged by MIRA though, mainly for the high likelihood that your date was either an Imposter or likely to be killed by one). But Black was pretty sure that Lime wasn’t an Imposter, and he claimed to be dating Yellow. So by that logic, Yellow couldn’t be an Imposter, even though everything else pointed to it.

Black frowned, giving them one last look before turning back the captain. He would definitely need to keep an eye on them, just in case.


	2. What a Colorful World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot that I posted this fic 😅  
> More chapters out soon! Until then, have fluff!

Violet sighed as she walked throughout the SKELD. They were now 2 weeks into their journey, and so far no one had died. Which was an amazing thing, but for some reason, it put her on edge.

Actually, the reason why was walking right past her. Yellow slunk down the hallway, eyeing Violet up and down before disappearing into navigation. Violet suppressed a shudder, for once glad that they always kept their helmets on. They were there to assure that they could breathe for a few minutes if the oxygen was cut off, but they also prevented people from seeing your face or making eye contact. Normally Violet wouldn’t judge people based on appearance, but Yellow was the textbook definition of an imposter. She was built much larger than the average human, and she was always aggressive towards the crewmates. She was even aggressive towards her boyfriend, Lime. Her tasks were always completed at the last minute, and she was never in places she should be. Like now, Violet knew for a  _ fact  _ that Yellow didn’t have any tasks in navigation today, and yet she was in there anyway. It would make no sense unless she was an imposter, attempting to stall for time or collect information.

There was a clang in the oxygen room. “Aggh, c’mon! I thought I had it right that time!” Violet followed the sound to find Lime messing with the O2 filter. “Just get the stupid leaves, Lime. It’s not that hard.”

Violet coughed and Lime spun around to face her. “Oh, hi…”

She was confused that Lime didn’t say her name, but she ignored it and waved. “Hey Lime. What are you doing.”

He tensed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Just working on the oxygen filter!” Even though Violet couldn’t see his face, she could tell what he was feeling. His body was tense, and he was slightly curled in on himself. He was nervous.

Violet felt what Red jokingly called her ‘motherly instinct’ rise up within her. She took a step forward. “This is your first mission, right? Did anyone show you how to clean out the filter in training?” He shook his head and she internally frowned.  _ Isn’t cleaning out the filter one of the basic training requirements? MIRA really is just throwing new crewmates into space with no training.  _ “Well, would you like me to show you the best way to clean it? It might take a few tries to get it down, but there’s a way you can twist your fingers and have the leaves practically slide out.” Lime stilled for a moment before nodding, and Violet stepped closer to show him how to properly clean the filter.

Teaching Lime was an…  _ interesting  _ experience. Violet had taught many crewmates over the years, mainly how to perform simple tasks like updating their tablets or ordering their lunch. Usually, they stood a few feet away, fidgeting while occasionally looking up at what she was trying to teach them.

Lime had no such sense of personal space. He was staring intently at the filter from over her shoulder. He was so close that she could feel his suit rub against hers with every breath. She showed him how to get the first few leaves out, and was surprised when he asked to do the next one. Violet watched as he reached over her shoulder towards the filter, trying to twist his fingers the same way she had. “Here, let me help,” she murmured, her gloved hand wrapping around his. She carefully adjusted his fingers before easing his hand through the filter, the leaves sliding out with ease.

After all of the leaves were done, she turned to look at Lime. “If you need help with this again, or with another task, just come and find me. I’m usually walking around the ship to check on people.” She gestured to his tablet, where his task lit up as complete. “You can also call me on your tablet. I always have mine on if you need anything.”

He looked down at the tablet and nodded, his voice soft and fragile as he spoke. “Thank you, Vi.” He suddenly gasped. “Violet! I meant Violet, I’m sorry, I just-”

“Woah Woah! Calm down.” Violet put her hands on Lime’s shoulders and he stiffened up. “You can call me Vi if you want. I don’t mind. I actually kind of like it.”

Lime stared up at her, and suddenly Violet wished that she could see his face through his helmet. “...thank you, Vi.”

She smiled and backed away, giving him space to complete the rest of his tasks in peace. “Your welcome Lime. I’ll see you later.” She left the room, unaware of the person watching her intently through the hallway vent.

* * *

Pink hummed a little tune as she inspected some samples in the Medbay. Oh, this was just so much fun! Here she was on her very first mission, ready to colonize a new planet! She did a happy little wiggle and boxed up the samples to put in storage.

“Hey Pink?” Pink whirled around to see Green holding a large medkit. “Can you drop this off to the captain in Navigation? He wants a medkit placed in every room just in case of an emergency, and Navigation is the only room left.”

She nodded, bouncing on the tips of her toes. “Of course! Lemme grab these samples and I’ll drop that off on the way!”

It was difficult to carry it all, mainly because her short frame made it difficult to see over all of the stuff in her arms, but after several minutes of penguin-waddling, she was finally past the Weapon room and on her way to Navigation. She was surprised to see Lime messing with the wire box right in front of Navigation. It was odd, since Pink assumed all of his tasks were in the Oxygen room. He seemed to be struggling with the task, muttering under his breath as he worked.

Lime finally seemed to notice her presence and gasped, spinning around. “Oh, hey…” He seemed to be struggling with something, and Pink couldn’t figure out what it was until he spoke again. “...White.”

She frowned. “I’m not the Doc. It’s me, Pink!” She looked down at herself. On one hand, she could understand why someone would see the large white medkit and immediately assume White was holding it. But Lime had stared at her for a while before saying that, and he could obviously see her body from behind the medkit and samples. Sure, her suit was pale pink, but it wasn’t  _ that  _ pale, was it?

“Oh! Sorry Pink!” he looked down at the medkit in her hands. “Are you putting that in Navigation? They installed the one in there yesterday. I think that one goes in Communications.”

She nodded, adjusting her grip on the box. “Thanks, I’ll go get this to Comms then!” Her grip on the box slipped and she gasped as it fell out of her hold.

Lime was suddenly holding the box, grunting softly. “Why don’t I take the medkit and you take the samples? I need to make a stop in storage anyway.”

She nodded gratefully, then paused. “Don’t you have to finish your wiring?”

Lime looked over at the wire box and groaned. “Yeah, I hate wires. I always save them for last because they’re impossible. They should have labels so you know which wire goes where.”

Pink frowned. “Aren’t they color-coded?”

Lime nodded. “Yeah, but they look too similar to be able to tell a difference between them. And the wires are small, so you can’t tell the difference in shade.”

Pink scrunched her nose up. “Really?” She had never done a wire task before, but the wires in training were all very distinct colors. Pink carefully set down the medkit and samples before approaching the wire box, gently prying open the panel. Four familiar-colored wires stared back at her.  _ Red, pink, blue, yellow. None of these even look similar. Was he lying?  _ Pink looked up at Lime, who gestured like it should all make sense now.  _ Wait. Is he… _

Pink held up one of the wires. “Lime, what color is this wire?”

Lime stared at it for a moment before responding. “Light Blue.”

Pink stared down at the bright pink wire in her hands, frowning. “Lime, are you colorblind?”

Lime tilted his head to the side. “What’s that?”

Pink stared for a moment before grabbing the samples. “Here, let’s drop these things off, then I’m taking you to Medbay for an examination.”

Lime froze, going stiff. “Examination?”

She frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I just want the Doc to take a look at your eyes. You’ll just have to take your helmet off and answer a few questions.”

Lime stayed stiff for a few minutes before nodding, silently grabbing the medkit. They walked to Communications and put it in its place before heading to storage and packing the samples away. After that, Pink led Lime up to Medbay and had him sit on one of the sickbeds.

White was already in the room when they arrived. “Pink, Lime, what brings you to my corner of the ship?”

Pink smiled before gesturing to Lime. “Hey Doc, may we please perform a colorblind test together? Lime’s never heard of them and I think they’re fun to do, and since we finished all of our tasks I thought it would be a good way to pass the time.” Lime tilted his head at the lie but didn’t say anything.

White chuckled. “I don’t see why not.” He grabbed some packets out of a filing cabinet and handed them each a packet. “You have identical tests. All you have to do is write down what number is in the circle. If there isn’t a number, write ‘none.’ You’ll get more accurate results if you take your helmets off.”

Pink giggled and took off her helmet. She understood that they kept their helmets on in case something happened to the Oxygen reserve, but they were so stifling sometimes! Her bubblegum pink hair fell down past her shoulders, the brown roots already starting to show. She had light brown skin and eyes the color of dark chocolate. Lime stared at her for a long moment before slowly taking his own helmet off. His hair also dyed to match his suit color, but there were no natural-colored roots showing. His long bangs messily framed his extremely pale skin and bright green eyes, which were giving Pink a look that she couldn’t decipher. Pink didn’t realize that she had been holding her breath until Lime looked away and started his test. She blushed and did the same.

Around halfway through the test Lime frowned. “White? Are you sure we have the same test?”

White nodded. “Yes, all of the tests are the same.”

Lime shook his head, his face pinching up as he looked at the packet. “But Pink and I have different answers for most of these.”

White stepped over and glanced at Pink’s results before taking a look at Lime’s. “Lime, what do you see on this one?” He pointed to one of the questions. It was a circle of pale blue dots, with pink dots in the middle forming a 6.

Lime frowned. “Just a bunch of blue dots.”

White nodded. “And here?” He pointed to a red circle with orange and yellow dots forming a 7.

Lime squinted at the photo. “A 1? But it’s all tilted.”

White nodded. “One last question before I let you continue the packet on your own. Can you tell the difference between my suit and Pink’s?” He held his arm out and pink did the same, their suits touching.

Lime stared for a moment before nodding. “When they’re next to each other I can. But when I just glance I can’t tell.”

White nodded. “I’ll leave you to finish your test. Pink, a word outside please.”

Pink followed him outside and twiddled her thumbs. “You see why I brought him now?”

White sighed, looking back at Lime through the Medbay window. “Yes. I was wondering why you wanted a colorblind test of all things, but now I understand. I’ll need to wait until he’s finished the test to give him a rough diagnosis, but he most likely has Protanopia, or Red-Blind colorblindness.” He grunted. “If I was made aware of this  _ before  _ we took off, I could’ve made an emergency order for some glasses to help him. Luckily, the only time he’ll  _ need _ to see the difference in color is the wires task-”

“Or telling any of us apart.” Pink finished, crossing her arms. She suddenly gasped. “I have an idea!” She sped off to Storage, not looking back. She opened up her tablet and called the first number listed. Red’s calm face popped up and she waved excitedly. “Hi Captain! Can we have a meeting as soon as possible? I didn’t press the button since this doesn’t qualify as an ‘emergency meeting’ according to the handbook, but the sooner we have this meeting the better-”

“Pink.” Pink stopped her rambling, looking down at the tablet. “First of all, you are not wearing your helmet, which is a direct violation unless you’re in your personal quarters or Medbay.”

Pink raised a hand to her face, blushing. “Whoops! I must’ve left it in Medbay. I’ll go get it now Sir! But I still would like to request this meeting at the earliest convenience.”

Red nodded. “What is the purpose of this meeting.”

Pink bit her lip, trying to word her sentence in a way that didn’t immediately out Lime for being colorblind (she didn’t have his permission to tell, even if it was the captain asking). “Due to reasons I cannot currently discuss, I have come to the conclusion that our current uniforms are not distinct enough for proper recognition. There are several solutions to this, and I would like to go over them in a meeting as soon as possible.”

Red stared at her for a while and Pink fought back the urge to squirm. He was obviously waiting for elaboration, but she held firm. She would not betray her friend (she considered Lime her friend by that point) like that! Eventually he sighed and typed something into his keyboard. “I’ll set up a meeting for this afternoon at 3 PM in the cafeteria. You’ll have 20 minutes to offer your solution, then I’m dismissing everyone back to work.” He gave Pink a  _ look  _ and she almost caved in but held strong. “I expect to get an explanation for this.”

Pink shook her head. “If I’m given permission, I’ll disclose the information. If not, then I apologize Captain, but I won’t have an explanation available.”

The Captain nodded and ended the call.

Pink sighed in relief, rushing to the storage room to grab what she needed. When she returned to Medbay, Lime still had his helmet off and was looking at the results of his test. He looked up at Pink and smiled. Pink blushed and looked away. “So, what’s the results?”

Lime frowned. “Apparently Red and Green are not the same color.”

Pink snorted. “No they’re not.” She placed the crate she had grabbed from storage on one of the empty beds. “I’ll ask Black to label the wiring so you’ll be able to tell the difference, and we’re having a meeting in 20 minutes to fix the problem with the suits.”

Lime turned and gave Pink a look that she didn’t think she’d ever seen before. It was a look of pure adoration and hope, like she gave the cure to cancer instead of a simple on-the-spot solution to recognizing wires and spacesuits. “You don’t… I don’t have…”

Pink smiled softly, sitting on the bed across from Lime and grabbing his hands. “I’m not doing this so you can pay me back. I’m doing this because I want to help you.” She chuckled. “If you really want a way to pay me back, stop by here when you’re done with your tasks. I always save sample inspecting for last because it takes forever. It would be nice to talk to a friend while I’m working.”

Lime’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. “Friend?”

Pink smiled sadly and squeezed his hands. “Of course we’re friends! And we’ve gotta stick together! We’re the youngest, the shortest, the only scientists,  _ and _ this is our first mission.” She brought a hand up to move some of Lime’s hair out of his face. “This place can seem big and scary, but we’re all here for you, okay? And I know everything will be alright, having such an amazing friend by my side.”

Lime didn’t say anything, just squeezing her hand. But Pink could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn’t fully believe her. But that was fine. Pink was patient and persistent. He would feel safe and happy with them eventually, she just knew it!

* * *

Everyone was surprised (and some a little irritated) to have a meeting on such short notice, but they followed orders without fuss, making their way to the cafeteria. Pink, White, and Lime were the last to arrive, each one carrying a giant unlabeled box.

After Pink set her box on the ground she rushed to the front of the room. “Hello! I- um, I…” she shook her head and cleared her throat before trying again. “It has come to my attention that our uniforms are an unsatisfactory form of identification. Though they wish to remain anonymous-”

“You can tell them.” Pink looked over at Lime, who was sitting near the back of the room next to Yellow. He was looking down at the table, and Pink again angry that they had to wear these stupid helmets. Both he and Yellow had a hand under the table, and Pink ignored the way her stomach flipped at the couple possibly holding hands. “You can tell them it was me.”

“...Alright.” Pink turned to face the rest of the room. “Lime has recently found out that he’s colorblind. Because of this, he can’t tell the difference between some of our suits.”

There was an immediate reaction as everyone turned to face Lime (except for Yellow, who was staring at Pink and making her skin crawl). “Lime?” Lime’s attention immediately went to Violet. “Was that why you didn’t say my name when I talked to you yesterday?”

Lime froze for a moment before nodding. “You look exactly like Blue, so I couldn’t tell who it was until you spoke.”

There was a moment of sad silence before Red spoke up. “What’s your solution, Pink? I assume we don’t have any color correcting lenses on board.”

She shook her head and gestured to the boxes. “No, but even if we did I would’ve suggested this. We couldn’t expect Lime to wear those all the time, when we have such a simple solution on hand.” She opened the box to reveal dozens of different hats, along with hooks and suction cups to attach them to helmets. “It used to be a requirement for crewmates to have an easily visible object on their head, so they could be identified on the black and white camera system. It was deemed unnecessary when we upgraded to colored cameras, but I think we should bring the rule back.”

Red nodded. “This would be useful, especially once we reach Polus. I believe some of the cameras there are also black and white.” He turned towards the other crewmates. “Alright, everyone needs to grab a hat to wear for the duration of this mission. As long as your helmet is on, you are required to wear your hat or other accessory.”

They decided to have a few people come up at a time to grab their hats. Red grabbed the captain’s hat (Pink resisted the urge to snort at that), White grabbed the stethoscope (Pink actually  _ did _ snort at that, and White chuckled with her), and Brown grabbed the straw hat. Pink quickly grabbed the flower hat, not wanting anyone else to take her pretty pink accessory. Blue seemed to enjoy the plant hat (“now I look like a blueberry), Black grabbed the flat cap, Violet wore the fedora and Green put on the party hat.

When it was the couple’s turn to get hats, Lime went to get up but immediately sat down. He looked over at Yellow, who was stiff as a board. “We don’t need them. Lime will recognize me, and he doesn’t need one.”

Red shook his head, noticing Yellow’s painfully hard grip on Lime’s wrist. “This is a requirement for all crewmates. If you refuse you will be suspended for violating the code of conduct, and we will contact MIRA to come and retrieve you.”

Yellow growled and let go of Lime’s arm, not getting up from her seat. Lime rubbed his wrist and carefully got up, looking through the boxes. He found a black bandanna for Yellow to wear, who snatched it from him without any acknowledgement. He eventually chose a dark green beanie for himself, rubbing the texture of the hat between his gloved fingers.

Pink smiled, glad to make her friend happy once more.


End file.
